Crazy
by Delgado
Summary: Take one B-Squad plus one alien hallucinogenic substance, and watch from a safe distance...
1. Partners In Crime

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I know that I have other fics to update, but I just had to write this =)

"Keep working on that Kat, we have to know what it is…"

"Don't worry Doggie…" Kat replied as she looked up from her work, "I'll find out."

As Cruger walked away, Kat turned back to the substance in front of her. It was not a pleasant sight; green and gooey, while giving off invisible fumes. Therefore, the scientist would be keeping her nose firmly away from the stuff until she knew what it was.

"…I mean, my hair's brown, your hair's brown-ish, Z's hair's brown, Kat's hair's brown, but they're not all the same colour…well, they are the same colour, just not the same _shade_…," Bridge and Boom walked into the lab and noticed Kat's project.

"Hi Kat!" they both walked over casually. "What you got there?"

"I don't know, it was found by C-Squad in Newtech, they brought it in for me to have a look at," she explained as she reached out a hand towards it…

"Uhm, do you think that's a good idea?" Bridge pointed out as her fingers touched the surface.

"It's fine, I've analysed the make-up and there's nothing in there that will have any serious effects on me."

"Oh…" Bridge glanced at Boom with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"But I still don't know what it _actually_ is, as a compound, the machine doesn't recognise it." she put the substance back into its protective case and stood up. "I have to go…Jack's Zord needs some major repair work."

As she reached the door, she suddenly turned back around. "Oh and Boom? There's that report that needs finishing."

"Yep, sure," Boom agreed nonchalantly as Kat left. As soon as she was out of sight, he shared a glance with Bridge and a few minutes later, they disappeared down the corridor with a new possession.

* * *

"How cool is that?" Bridge and Boom sat on the bed in the room that the Green Ranger shared with Sky. They had both decided that it was safer than the Rec room if they were not to be caught by Kat or Cruger.

Boom had brought along various machines and probes of his own invention, "Just think of the look on Kat's face when we tell her that _we_ found out what it is!"

Bridge picked up the gooey substance and held it so that Boom could use his equipment. They probed and poked and scanned, all in trying to find the identity of this mystery matter.

However, unknown to the Green Ranger, the substance was working its own mischief and leaking through the material of his gloves and slowly absorbing into his skin.

As Boom was using another of his scanners on the goo, it dropped slightly in Bridge's hand. "Bridge, could you just lift it up a bit?" Boom looked up, "Bridge!"

The Green Ranger sat in a world of his own, his eyes glazed over and staring intently at an unknown object. He looked at Boom, "I like eggs," he said simply.

The technician raised an eyebrow and watched him curiously. "Bridge?"

And without warning, Bridge burst into song;

"Eggs, get your eggs here! Fresh and whit_e eggs are here! _

_Wiggle jiggle, yellow middle, that's the best of what you are. _

_White and tender surround the centre, cosy sitting in a crackling shell. Vitamins and minerals in you. Oodles of the proteins, too! Oodle doodle! _

_Popular and perfect and so complete in every way! I love you eggs eggs! Come into my tummy, oh so very yummy. Crack, crack, crack! _

_Chip chip away your shell and come to me! Get your eggs!_

_I love you! Fresh Eggs! I love you! White eggs! Really really love you so! Eggs fresh white eggs. Eggs I really love you like the sky above! Eggs are the best! _

_I love you! Fresh eggs! I love you! White eggs! Really really love you so! Eggs fresh white eggs! 365 days I really love you so! I really love you so! Mmm! Yummy!_

"Boom?" the happy ranger looked to his friend excitedly. "Do you like eggs too?"

* * *

**Hilarity **_**will**_** ensue in the next chapter!...Hopefully…**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALL COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS!

Short chapter I know, but the rest will be longer =)

The Egg Song belongs to D&H Inc. (not me!)


	2. Sky Gone Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

This is my attempt at humour, so bear with me…

* * *

Boom looked almost afraid at his friend who was sat a few feet away and grinning at him maniacally as he bounced up and down on the spot on his bed.

"Ok, will whoever's singing please stop!" a voice boomed down the corridor; "Some of us are trying to work here!" the sound of footsteps grew louder as Boom still gazed nervously at his partner in crime.

The door hissed open and in walked Sky, clearly annoyed by the racket coming from the room. "Bridge!" he sighed frustratedly as his eyes fell on the pile of machinery which now cluttered his usually impeccable bed.

Without even looking at his roommate, the Blue Ranger quickly gathered up all the various devices and spare parts and dumped them next to Bridge whilst Boom made good his escape. "Ugh!" Sky's finger made a horrible squelching sound as it plunged straight into a vial of a sticky, green…goo.

"Okay…" he breathed in sharply and finally turned to face the Green Ranger, "I just don't even want to know anymore…" he gave Bridge an odd look as he surveyed his teammate's glazed over eyes and preceded to think that he was just having another 'Bridge moment'.

Sky wiped off the substance down the side of his pants and flopped down on the now free-of-clutter bed, book in hand…

* * *

"Man I'm _starving_!" Z groaned as she eagerly walked towards the cafeteria with the Pink Ranger.

"Me too…" Syd agreed as her stomach growled impatiently, "Let's g-…"

She stopped her sentence abruptly and stood stock still, a look of concentration on her face. Z noticed her friend's sudden pause and marched up to her meaningfully, taking hold of her arm. "Lunch. Food. Eat. Now." she tugged persistently. "Syd!"

"Stop it Z!" she swatted her hand away, "Can you hear that?" the look of concentration on her face doubling as she listened.

Z listened too for a moment and then looked at Syd curiously and snorted. "Pinkie, you look like a monkey doing a puzzle…"

"I'm serious…_there_…listen!" Z strained her ears to hear the faintest of sounds and a strange sound at that.

"What is that?" Z was now also thoroughly engrossed in the mystery noise and the two Rangers stood with their heads tilted in the air trying to figure out the source of the sound; to anyone who passed them, they looked like they belonged on the funny farm.

The two wondered down the corridors of SPD until they reached the rooms of the Rangers. They stopped outside the middle one and the sound was now unmistakable…

BOING…BOING…BOING…BOING…

"What on Earth are they doing?" Syd stared at the door sceptically.

BOING…BOING…BOING…BOING…

"I don't think I wanna know…" Z kept her distance.

"Sky?" Syd called hopefully from outside the door, "Bridge?"

BOING…BOING…BOING…BOING…

With no answer, Syd glanced at Z before moving to enter.

The door hissed open and Syd's eyes widened in shock, which rapidly changed to humour as she smirked at the sight before her.

Z had to fight hard to keep herself from laughing as she stood next to Syd, watching Sky bounce aimlessly from bed to bed with a look of pure joy on his face, like a kid that had eaten too many blue Smarties.

Their eyes wandered down to the Green Ranger lying on his back in the middle of the beds watching as Sky leapt over him. "Look Z…" he giggled childishly, pointing upwards. "Sky can _fly_!"

"This is fuunnn!" Sky leapt back and forth. "Weeeeee!"

"I guess that explains the 'Boing'…" Syd commented, trying to keep a straight face as she glanced at her companion, but this comment seemed to send Z over the edge as she burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh, I am _so_ never gonna let Sky forget this!"

Leaving Z to gloat, Syd walked towards the Blue Ranger who still vaulted over Bridge. "Sky, come on now, joke over…"

The Pink Ranger was starting to get dizzy from trying to keep her eyes on him. "Weeeeee!" he paid no attention and carried on as if she wasn't there.

"Sky!" she was getting frustrated now.

"La, la, la, la, la, la…can't hear you!" he shoved his fingers in his ears defiantly and continued jumping.

Syd moved to trying to get Bridge off the floor as he traced invisible patterns in the air with his fingers. "Birdie…" he stuck his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he 'drew' a bird and Syd slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Z? A little help?" she turned to her friend for assistance and found her engrossed in something she had found on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just tinkering…"

"Tinkering? Whatever…look, help me get Sky down…" she pointed to the giddy Blue Ranger.

Z reluctantly screwed the top back on to the vial she held in her hand and went to help Syd. "Sky…" she said warily, eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Getting down," he replied innocently as he prepared to jump off the bed, right on to…

"Bridge! Move!," the Green Ranger still lay oblivious on the floor and Z quickly bent down and grabbed hold of Bridge's feet, yanking him from under Sky as he hit the floor with a thud.

Bridge suddenly jumped upto in the air at the noise and ran out of the room, giggling again for no apparent reason, followed by Sky.

"Sky, where are you going _now_?" Syd asked.

"Need bigger bounce!" was all he managed to say before skipping out of the door.

Syd raised her eyebrows. "Okay, we need to see what was in their breakfast this morning…" she glanced at Z and then stared.

Her teammate's eyes were straying and Syd watched curiously as they concentrated on something on the other side of the room. The Pink Ranger followed her gaze and saw nothing.

"Z?" she waved her hand in front of her face trying to get her attention, but to no avail. Z's mouth was open in wonder as her eyes followed the mystery object.

"Loookk…," she pointed in amazement to the invisible object, "It's sooo…prettyyy," she exclaimed, pursuing whatever it was out of the room.

"Oh boy…" Syd slumped down on the bed in defeat.

* * *

Hope you like it so far, there's more to come!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALL COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS!


	3. Under The Influence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

* * *

"Whoa!" Jack quickly jumped out of the way as two streaks of blue and green whizzed past him. The Red Ranger raised his eyebrows slightly and shrugged it off, thinking that Bridge's toast had just landed upside down on Sky's bed again.

He reached the end of the corridor and stopped outside the girl's room. "Z, Syd, we've got training in 10 minutes, we need to go..." he listened for the reply that never came and slowly swung the door open to find an empty room.

Jack frowned and then glanced next door, as he made out of the room, he nearly got bowled over by Z who was coming the other way...

"There you are, finally!" he grinned at her. "Where's Syd? She'll be late for training." The Yellow Ranger merely gave him her cheesiest grin, which nearly hit her eyebrows. "What?" Jack asked curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Still eyeing Z suspiciously, he knocked on the door to Bridge and Sky's room. "Syd, are you in there?" The door opened to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Pink Ranger. "Syd, I..." Jack was now getting distracted by the Yellow Ranger, "Will you give it a rest?" He turned exasperatedly to Syd, "Why is she doing this?" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Z, who was now literally running in circles around Jack.

"Ah..." Syd didn't look the least bit surprised. "This might be the answer..." she held out the small vial towards Jack, who took it curiously.

"This?" he held it up disbelievingly, "What has this got to do with anything?" he unscrewed the top as he said it.

Syd reached out quickly; "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Too late..." Jack peered inside to see the green blob. "Urgh! It smells..."

* * *

"What's up with him?" one of the D-Squad cadets whispered to his friend as they watched the game of Lightball between their teammates.

"I dunno..." the two had noticed the B-Squad Green Ranger enter the room earlier and he was now joining in the game.

"Gotcha!" Bridge cried out as he caught the glowing ball in his hands and promptly ran out of the room as fast as he had gone in.

"Hey!" one of the cadets shouted towards him as he disappeared around the corner.

The Green Ranger bounded into the Rec Room as happy as a pig in mud and proceeded to the back of the room, where there was a small kitchen.

"Bridge!" the Green Ranger turned to see Sky stood eagerly on one of the many armchairs. "Watch this!" He bent his legs so he was almost sat down before springing back up again and launching himself towards the next sofa in the line. He bounced around the entire Rec Room before getting back to where he started.

"Wow! I wish I could jump that far..." Bridge exclaimed excitedly.

"I wanna do it again!" Sky took off once more...

Bridge turned back to his task and held on to the Lightball tightly, "No egg escapes me!" he stood directly in front of a pan of boiling hot water, just as Z floated into the room.

"Hi Z!" the Green Ranger called out enthusiastically as the Lightball hovered dangerously close to the scalding water.

"Hiiii..." Z seemed somewhat distracted as her glassy eyes searched the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Bridge waited for the reply that never came, but his befuddled mind quickly forgot about her completely and he turned back to the task in hand...literally. "Now for _you_!" he dropped the Lightball into the pan, cackling evilly.

The Green Ranger rubbed his hands together and turned away from the water, waiting for his 'egg' to boil as it sparked and smoked violently.

"Brriiidddgggeee..." he stared at the Yellow Ranger who was still walking around in her own little world, her head staring straight up at the ceiling, "Looook...," she pointed randomly around the room with her finger. "Loooottts of colours..." she swayed dangerously close to falling over on the spot before walking off again, "It's soooooo prrrretty..."

* * *

"Kat?" Doggie strode into the Command Centre looking for the scientist.

"What's wrong Doggie?" she could read his face like a book and now was no exception.

"Have you seen the Rangers?" he asked.

"No, not since this morning...shouldn't they be training now?"

"Exactly," he replied. "They should have met me on the fields ten minutes ago."

"Maybe they're on the wrong field?" Kat suggested.

"I've already checked; there's no sign of them."

"I don't..." Kat's eye caught the surveillance monitors of the Base. "…I think i've found them," she amended. Cruger stepped over to look and there, clear in view, cartwheeling down the corridors – literally, was the leader of B-Squad.

Cruger growled and leant towards the intercom, "Rangers to the Command Centre...Immediately!" He stood back and watched for Jack and the others to pelt past the camera they were watching...but they never did.

The Commander stood abruptly, a look of annoyance on his face and walked off towards the Rec room to find the five ignorant members of B-Squad.

* * *

"PING!"

"AHA!" Bridge excitedly turned off the cow-shaped timer that he had set for his 'egg' and faced his culinary triumph. The Lightball which had gone into the water earlier was now barely recognisable where its sides had melted under the heat and smoke still poured from its insides.

"Gotta find Boom now!" The Green Ranger fished out his eggcup and placed the 'egg' inside it with a hint of smugness.

He clapped his hands together excitedly over his achievement, before grabbing his prize and running away down the corridors to show Boom, also passing Sky who was still aimlessly bouncing around the sofas and not even noticing the Pink Ranger's unusual position near the door...

No sooner had Bridge left, did Jack come bounding down the corridor. He had apparently stolen Z's music player and was now singing extremely loudly (and badly) to one of the songs whilst skipping towards the Rec room.

He turned and phased sideways through the metal door, but what he met next was extraordinary...

"AAHHHHH!"

A shrill way cry came from above his head, quickly followed by a large object, and Jack looked up just in time to..."OOOMPH!"

The Red Ranger crashed to the ground under the weight of whatever it was that had landed on him, his face virtually stuck to the floor.

He slowly turned over, groaning and came face to face with the Pink Ranger, who had apparently sat herself on top of the doorframe and proceeded to launch herself at Jack as he passed. "Syd!" he growled as he pushed himself up.

Syd apparently found it all highly amusing and she ran out of the room, victoriously clapping her hand over her mouth, making noises which would have made the Red Indians proud.

"You're dead!" Jack challenged as he sped after her, the headphones and player still dangling from his neck.

The two Rangers thundered down the corridors of the Base, earning them a variety of looks and disapproving stares from various cadets and technicians.

"RANGERS!" the bellowing voice of the Commander sounded down the corridor as the two members of B-Squad ran on, blissfully unaware of the trouble ahead.

Syd noticed Cruger a lot more quickly than Jack and ground to a halt as she reached him, immediately attempting to stand up to attention, a silly grin plastered on her face. Jack however, saw him a little too late and crashed straight into the big blue dog, bouncing off and to the floor as Cruger remained unmoved. Jack stood up and flashed a smile at the Commander, before doing a wobbly salute.

"You had better have a good explanation for this Landors!" Cruger's tone suggested that he may have been highly unimpressed as he interrogated the pair.

Jack tried to salute again, "Yes ma'am..."

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far!

**Apologies for lack of updates, i've had exams by the shed-load**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ALL COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED, THANKS!**_


	4. Megazord Time?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

_**Sorry for the delay on this one guys, I lost literally my WHOLE plan for this fic so I had to redo it, so hopefully it'll be as good as the original.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm waiting..." Cruger's tone was far from impressed as he surveyed the two guilty members of B-Squad.

"I...erm..." Jack looked across to Syd, who had now become distracted by a shuttle that was currently docking outside. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he looked back at the Commander...he reached out his hand, before tapping Cruger on the arm definitively, "You're 'it'!" the Red Ranger promptly ran away giggling to himself. "Hehehehehe!"

Cruger growled loudly as he watched Jack disappear around the corner, he turned back towards the Pink Ranger in an attempt to make her see sense, but she was already gone...The Commander was quickly losing patience as he glanced around sharply for any sign of Syd, before looking out of the window...

He sighed defeatedly at the sight. God knows how, but in a very short space of time, Syd had managed to get herself outside and was now actually stood _on top_ of the recently arrived shuttle, waving at him with her tongue out.

As Cruger began to walk away, his eyes caught sight of a shining object on the floor...he bent down to pick it up and immediately recognised it as the vial that the Red Ranger had been holding only moments before. Holding it tightly in his hands, he made his way back to the Command Center.

* * *

The relative peace and calm within Kat's lab was harshly interrupted by the wailing of the alarm systems, indicating Troobian activity. Kat leapt up from her seat and brought up the surveillance cameras. She groaned at the sight of the monster on-screen and turned towards the comms system. "Rangers to the Command Center!"

Kat concluded that Cruger had knocked the sense back into the Rangers when miraculously, they all sidled through the door within five minutes. However, the feline couldn't help but notice the red streaks of paint that adorned Syd's face and the fact that Sky couldn't seem to keep his feet still. Nevertheless, she ignored the minor details and the absence of the Commander. "Rangers, there's a Troobian attacking in Sector G, you need to contain it."

"YAY!" screamed Jack almost instantly. "We get to blow up a monster!" he jumped up and down giddily as the team took out their morphers.

"…"

"So how do we work these again?" Syd asked as she turned the morpher over in her hands.

"I think it's this one!" Z pressed one of the buttons on the top, yet to no effect, so she proceeded to hit every one of them in turn in an attempt to morph.

Kat's eyebrows rose significantly, she secretly hoped that she had simply forgotten about National Prank Day. "You press the big button on top and say 'SPD, emergency'," she reminded them.

"Ohhhh...okay," Sky seemed to understand the concept. "SPD, EMERGENCY!"

"Woo! Yeah!" Jack cheered for the suited-up Blue Ranger and attempted to imitate him, along with the rest of the team, "SPD, EMERGENCY!"

* * *

Having finally found the vehicle bay, now came the process of deciding who took what mode of transport.

"Err...well..." Bridge surveyed the three bikes and the jeep. "The red and green bikes match me and Jack...so...I guess that we go on those."

"So whose is the other one?" Z asked curiously.

"Mine!" Syd piped up as she ran to the only cycle without a color designation.

"Hey! I want the bike!" shouted Sky indignantly as he chased after the Pink Ranger...but it was too late, she had already started the engine and was now racing out of the Base at full throttle.

Sky turned back around to find Jack and Bridge about to leave in pursuit of the criminal and Z sat waiting behind the wheel of the jeep. "I wanna drive!" he protested childishly as he hopped in the passenger seat and attempted to steal the wheel away from the Yellow Ranger.

"I'M DRIVING!" Z roared defiantly as she gave the death glare to Sky and they sped off, last in line.

"But I wanna..."

"I'M DRIVING!" Z insisted, now looking like she was capable of killing him in that instant.

* * *

"This is fun!" Syd stormed through the streets of New Tech, closely followed by Jack and Bridge, who looked as if they were attempting to play 'rock, paper, scissors' whilst they travelled.

Soon after, the SPD jeep hurtled around a corner, the back end almost catching the car behind it as Z and Sky battled for domination. Sky persistently tugged at the steering wheel as Z batted him away with her one free hand, causing the car the lurch and swerve in all directions.

These moves earned them a rally of car horns and some unimpressed glares from civilians in their cars as they were nearly wiped out by the jeep. Seeing the three bikes turn down a side street, Z attempted to follow them as Sky stuck out his hand yet again, causing the jeep to scrape the driver's side painfully against the alley wall. The vehicle finally screeched to a halt as Sky was forcibly kicked out of the passenger door by an irate Yellow Ranger.

Jack and Bridge, meanwhile, had finally lured Syd away from the bike long enough for them to steal the keys and they were now in the process of searching for the Troobian.

"I don't see him anywhere Jack," Bridge scratched his head in confusion as they walked up and down the street. "The co-ordinates were definitely right."

Jack walked in the opposite direction, casually lifting up the occasional trashcan lid in search of the creature before coming face to face with quite a scary sight. "Ah!" he stared at the alien before him that seemed to have tentacles coming out of its forehead and an evil sneer on its face. "Uhm...have you seen any monsters around here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I have..." the alien growled back menacingly as it strode towards Jack.

"Could you tell me where?" the Red Ranger asked hopefully as he back-tracked.

"Here!" the creature snarled.

"Oh..." Jack looked around. "I don't see hi-...Ahhhhhhh!" in a split second the 'alien' had flung the Ranger into the opposite brick wall. "Ow!" Jack rubbed his shoulder as the other Rangers helped him on his feet. "Not fair!"

* * *

"Doggie?" Kat stole a quick walk through the main corridors of the Base, whilst the Rangers battled on, knowing that she still had her communicator on her person if they needed assistance. "Doggie?" she called again, looking for any sign of the Commander, who had seemingly disappeared from existence. She had even tried contacting him through both the Base comms system and his morpher, yet there was still no reply.

* * *

"Let's make things interesting!" the monster raised his hand into the air and on command, a large robot appeared in the middle of the city.

"Uh oh..." Jack slowly looked upwards.

"Cool!" Bridge gazed up in wonder.

"I want a toy like that!" Z pouted.

"I like cheese," Sky scratched his ear randomly.

"_Rangers, i'm sending you the Zords,"_ Kat's voice rang clearly through their morphers, perfectly on cue.

"Finally!" Z sighed exasperatedly as the Zords raced towards them, grinding to a stop. The rangers merely stood staring at the giant vehicles, making no attempt to board them.

"I bag Green!," Syd shouted happily as she ran towards the truck, clapping her hands as she went.

"Then i'm taking the helicopter!" Z sang out as she leapt towards the Blue machine.

"Pink is soooo pretty!" Jack stared googley-eyed at the Signal Car as he made stroking actions with his hands in mid-air, whilst Bridge and Sky boarded the remaining Runners.

"Let's see what this does..." Syd stomped hard on a lever-like device that was, for some reason, bolted to the floor and the Green truck promptly shot forwards at an alarmingly fast rate. The Pink Ranger screamed and her legs flew up and down on the spot, causing her left foot to hit another and the Zord screeched to an abrupt halt.

"Woohoo!" Sky shouted in delight as he span the yellow armored car in repetitive donuts; kicking up ginormous clouds of dust, that hampered the vision of Bridge from the red Delta Runner...

"Ahhh!" the Green Ranger screamed in terror as the red Runner, which he had maneuvered onto two wheels, came crashing back down to Earth, right on top of...

"Ooomph!" Jack was jolted from his seat as the Signal Car shook from the weight of the other Zord falling on top of him. "No free rides!" he shouted indignantly out of the front windscreen as the red Delta Runner started to roll off him and back onto its own wheels.

The monster arrived in front of the Rangers in the enormous robot sent courtesy of Broodwing and Grumm and let out a defiant roar as it balled its fists, ready for action. Suddenly, a blue streak whizzed past and unleashed a torrent of laser fire upon the creature before doing a loop-the-loop and zooming back to safety.

"Oh yeah!" came the voice from inside the blue Runner that could only be the Yellow Ranger as the helicopter hovered above the others. "Erm, aren't we supposed to grow really big into that...erm...big...err...Mega...err" she struggled to find the word to finish the sentence as the suggestions came from the other Rangers.

"Mega_thing_?" replied Bridge.

"Mega_mouse_?" suggested Syd.

"Mega_plod_?" shrugged Jack.

"I got it..." Sky said gleefully, "Mega_zoom_!"

"_How about Megazord?" _a voice interrupted their conversation as the monster stood waiting; surprisingly patient for them to make the first move.

"Kat?"

"_Yes, you could obviously use a little help..."_

"How do we know it's _really_ you?," Bridge butted in.

Kat ignored the question and continued; fully aware now that something was not right with the Rangers. _"You need to form the Megazord,"_ she stated authoritatively. Only silence was heard on the other end as she heard the tapping of what sounded like every button on the control panels in front of the delirious Rangers. The feline rolled her eyes and spoke into the comms again whilst making her way to her main computer in the lab. _"Engaging Zord Override,"_ she gave her security clearance to the computer before continuing on. _"Initiate Delta Squad Megazord."_

"Whoa!" Bridge was taken aback as Kat took over and the back end of his Zord reared into the air, two long arms protruding from it.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Jack tried to steer the pink Zord out of the grasp of the red one, but to no avail as all of the controls were currently disabled. He looked across to the armored car to see Sky pummeling the control panel in front of him, several sparks flying.

Syd squealed in fright as her truck suddenly reversed so that it was directly under the half-Megazord and a loud noise signaled that the Zord was transforming, ready to join the others.

Being occupied, the other Rangers failed to noticed the curses that were currently being shouted throughout the comms system, courtesy of Z. The Yellow Ranger was currently helpless as the helicopter-type Zord plummeted towards the ground, before coming to a halt right beside Syd. She looked across with fire in her eyes from the 'free-fall' to see that her pink teammate now had her face plastered against the side window of the truck as she pulled grotesque faces towards Z.

A loud and definitive clunk along with the retraction of unnecessary Zord parts signaled that the transformation was complete. The controls all whirred back into life as Kat gave control back to them.

"About time!" the monster snarled from in the cockpit of his own robot. "Prepare for defeat!" he charged towards them, detaching one of the tentacles from his forehead as he ran and making it materialize in the hands of the robot; brandishing it like a whip.

"Let's smash this guy!" Sky seemed to be in a particularly violent mood as he jumped up and down in his seat.

Syd automatically went through every button on the control panel, hitting them all inquisitively until finally, a large sword jumped out of the third Delta Runner and into the hands of the Megazord.

"GET HIM!"

* * *

Kat sighed with worry over the Rangers and she was also starting to feel slightly concerned over the whereabouts of Cruger. She left the lab and the Command Centre was deserted, save for RIC, who sat happily in the corner chewing on what looked like a pair of headphones.

The mechanical canine gave the scientist an idea..."RIC?" the dog looked up at Kat, "Come here boy," he got up from his current position and bounded over, his tail wagging enthusiastically. "I want you to find Commander Cruger, okay?" she asked, to make sure he understood the command. He nodded his head with a small bark and raced out of the Command Centre in pursuit of his fellow canine.

* * *

Having given up on figuring out how to judge the criminal whilst he stood, severely weakened by the force of the Delta Sword, the Rangers simply opted to contain him anyway as the weapon transformed itself into a menacing-looking gun.

"5!"

"2!"

"1!"

"4!"

"3!"

"Huh?" Bridge looked around wildly as the Rangers simply shouted out random numbers.

"FIRE!"

The giant robot exploded in a colorful cloud of smoke and flames as the Rangers all cheered themselves.

"_Engaging Zord override," _Kat's voice came through the comms once again. She wasn't going to bet on the fact that the Rangers would return any time soon, if at all, without her intervention.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase can we go back in the Zords?" Jack pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes as he knelt at Kat's feet, the other members of the team following suit.

"NO!" she confirmed, walking away and also wondering why she hadn't lost her temper yet.

"Rangers!" a voice squeaked from the doorway.

Kat turned with a relieved tone in her voice, "Thank God Comm-..." her eyes grew wide as she surveyed Doggie, ."..-ander," she finished.

"Hehehehe!" Bridge giggled as he pointed childishly towards Cruger. "The doggie's wearing a dress!"

* * *

**Hope you didn't mind waiting for this chapter, i've got a lot on at the minute. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Thanks to all my brilliant reviewers! -hands out super-size cookies-**


	5. Red Alert

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

_**Here comes the 5**__**th **__**dose of complete and utter craziness for you all to (hopefully) enjoy.**_

_**I'd like to say BIG thanks to all my reviewers so far; Knightwood, Harry2, Blueberry Blaster, pinkrangersforever, AnimeJunkieGrrl, PhinalPhantasy, darknessmoon89, Space Pirate Trooper, Blazing Gryphon, Luthiem Vardamir, SSJ-Jolt, Terrific Tina and xquisittexabie. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Doggie?" Kat addressed the Commander hopefully as he stood in front of them; wearing a hideous pink, flowery dress in the place of his SPD uniform and twirling on the spot to get a good look at himself.

"Does this color suit me?" he asked in an unnaturally high voice, "Or do I need to go a shade lighter?" he posed; one foot in front of the other, calmly waiting for a response.

Having got over the initial shock, it didn't take much of Kat's intelligent mind to figure out that the unknown substance and the Commander had met. In fact, the situation was now highly amusing as the feline struggled to keep a straight face.

Bridge still giggled like a small girl, before crouching to the floor and running off to the Rec room on all fours. His latest curious behavior sparked the interests of both Sky and Z as they chased after the Green Ranger excitedly.

"Doggie, I really think that you should wait he-..." Kat began, before the Commander skipped away down the corridor, "..here," she sighed as she resentfully chased after Cruger.

* * *

Jack meanwhile, had now managed to climb into one of the storage cupboards underneath the control panels in the Command Center. Unfortunately though, he had squashed himself so far in that he couldn't actually get out. "Heeelp!"

Syd rushed to the aid of the Red Ranger and poked her head inside the cupboard, "What are you doing in here? It doesn't look like fun..."

"I can't get out," Jack whimpered, almost on the verge of tears.

"I'll help!" the Pink Ranger grabbed hold of Jack's arm enthusiastically and tugged...

Nothing.

She pulled harder...

Nothing. Not even the slightest budge.

After looking around for any object with the potential to free Jack from his predicament; Syd failed to find anything. Instead, her eyes rested on the cupboard wall in front of her. With zero amount of grace, the Pink Ranger made sure she had a firm grasp on Jack, before placing one of her feet on the side of the cupboard and then the other so that she was now balanced in mid-air with only the Red Ranger for support.

Now using both her arms and legs as leverage, Syd pulled with all of her might; much to the raised eyebrows of several passing cadets as Jack's frame shifted slightly towards her. Grinning at her success, the Pink Ranger tugged persistently, until...

CRASH!

Jack's sudden release caused Syd to let go of him and his weight promptly sent her flying into the center console.

"Oops..."

* * *

"Doggie?" Kat called down the corridor. The Commander had disappeared completely out of sight somewhere in the basement and had not been seen since. This would have been fine, had that part of the building not been home to the weapons storage facilities...and the containment card storage rooms...

The feline's ears twitched at the sound of movement somewhere ahead and she proceeded forwards to a large door that was guarded by two armed SPD officers. "Have you seen the Commander at all?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, he went inside about five minutes ago," answered one of the guards as he gestured towards the door with his rifle.

"Thankyou," Kat stepped between the pair and entered her security clearance code into the keypad adjacent to the door. A small green bulb lit up in confirmation and the door hissed open.

"There you are!" her eyes immediately fell on Cruger, who was stood by the back wall, where the top-security items were housed behind a sheet of reinforced glass and steel.

"Look what I found!" Cruger beamed as he held out a small object towards Kat.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she reached out, "What is-..." Kat's expression rapidly changed to one of worry and panic as she stared at the item. Cruger decided to make good his escape as he bounded away and out of the door, still wearing the pair of curtains otherwise known as a dress.

Kat left the room, her eyes never leaving the empty containment card in her hand. "This is _not _good..."

"Is everything alright ma'am?" one of the guards voiced his concern as he strode over.

Kat sighed. Running the Base was evidently not anywhere near the top of Cruger's thought list at the minute, and neither was escaped criminals for that matter. "We have a top security prisoner on the loose," she explained as the other guard joined his colleague, "And she _can't_ be allowed to get away...we need to secure the Base; you have full authorization to start emergency lockdown."

"Yes ma'am!" the guards saluted and sprang into action, running in the direction of the escalator which would take them to the ground floor. Kat followed, but instead headed for the Command Center where she rapidly opened all communication links, "B-Squad to the Command Center! This is a Power Rangers emergency." After a brief pause, she addressed the rest of the Base. "Attention all cadets and personnel, please make your way to the safety zones, this is _not_ a training exercise."

The sound of hurrying feet through the adjacent corridors indicated that the message had been taken onboard, although Kat's confidence in the Rangers showing up anytime soon was not the highest.

"_The Base is fully secure ma'am." _the voice of one of the security guards rang through the intercom.

"Thankyou, suspect not yet located so keep alert and don't let _anyone_ into or outside of this Base." she replied.

"_Understood ma'am."_

As she finished her reply, Kat glanced out of the window only to spy five familiar people in different colored uniforms as they leapt in and out of the large memorial water fountain in the grounds. Sighing loudly, all that the feline felt like doing was bashing her head against a brick wall, but that thought quickly left her mind at the sound of a scuffling in the corridor.

Kat's ears pricked up; listening intently as she silently strode to the weapons rack in her adjacent lab. The first item she found was Sky's Deltamax Striker which had needed heavy repairs after their last battle, when he had somehow managed to jam all the mechanisms up with dirt.

Quietly picking up the weapon, she moved towards the main doors in the Command Center, which were currently closed. The faint shuffling noises could be heard once more as Kat pointed the weapon towards the entrance, whilst standing well back.

The noises grew louder until finally...

BOOM!

The doors exploded open with huge force and Kat was flung backwards onto the floor from the force of the blast, the Deltamax Striker flying away across the floor. She looked up slowly towards the smoking mess that was the door and immediately confirmed her worst fears...

"Hello Doctor Manx." the A-Squad Red Ranger grinned evilly as her sharp brown eyes bored into Kat's.

The scientist quickly leapt off the floor to keep a good distance between them both, "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Charlie strode more quickly towards Kat, who matched her every move, "One of the imbeciles here actually let me out...so much for 'top security'." Then suddenly, without warning, the Red Ranger charged towards Kat, giving her only a split second to block the first attack.

The feline took up a fighting stance as the next torrent of blows came her way, reminding Kat of why this particular cadet had been made the A-Squad Red Ranger and also leaving her thankful that Charlie's morphing powers had been long since taken away.

Kat blocked the next spinning kick with her arms and attempted to sweep Charlie off her feet, but she easily jumped over the attempt and sent her elbow flying into her opponent's stomach.

Kat staggered backwards slightly, clutching the target area and taking a quick second to glance out of the window, where the Rangers were now happily dunking each other's heads into the fountain. Her eyes flicked back into the room and came to rest on the abandoned Deltamax Striker that now lay on the floor in her lab.

Turning back to her opponent just in time to shield herself from a barrage of fists, Kat quickly let loose a rapid sequence of spin-kicks; one of which connected with its target and sent Charlie harshly to the ground. Not wanting to wait for her opponent to regain her feet, Kat took a flying leap off the center console to land just inside her lab where she dived to the floor to recover the fallen weapon.

"Give it up Kat," came the snarling voice behind her as the Red Ranger strode confidently up to her, a malicious look in her eyes.

Kat hurried to her feet and quickly pointed the Striker straight at her adversary. Charlie merely sneered and carried on approaching, forcing Kat to step further and further backwards into the lab.

"This game is over..." the Red Ranger launched herself towards the feline, who in return, opened fire...

"AH!" Charlie was blasted into the opposite wall of the lab, where she promptly crashed back down to the floor.

By the time the Ranger had picked herself up, Kat was already stood over her, the Deltamax Striker pointed firmly at her face. "Now then...how about you accompany me back downstairs?"

Charlie looked up and Kat immediately became worried at the glazed over look that had suddenly appeared in her eyes. The Red Ranger sniggered slightly before blowing a large raspberry straight into Kat's face.

The feline's features widened in shock over the sudden change in personality of the Red Ranger and eyed her rather suspiciously.

Charlie's head cocked to one side and she seemed to have her eyes fixed on the side of Kat's face.

As Kat surveyed the very strange behavior, her gaze fell on the open tube that contained the unknown and proven hallucinogenic-amongst-other-things substance which sat innocently on the work surface behind Charlie. "Uh oh..." two and two clicked together inside her mind. "Ouch!" Kat recoiled as a sharp pain spread from the tip of her ear as Charlie reached out to flick it once more.

Realizing that the Striker wouldn't be needed anymore, Kat reached out and tried to hold Charlie steady in an attempt to shake some sense into her. "Okay, let's get out of-...Ahhhh-." Her sentence was cut short as her former opponent physically opened Kat's mouth and started ogling and examining her sharp teeth, "Hehehehe, they're pointy!" Kat clamped her mouth back shut. "You're a pussycat!" she giggled before bouncing over the computer work station and out of the still smoldering hole where the door used to be.

The feline walked calmly over to the center console in the Command Center to relieve the tension amongst the rest of the Base's population. "Deactivate security lockdown, the suspect is no longer a threat. Cadets and personnel - you may return to your stations." She shut the comms link and buried her head in her hands - this was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

Hope everything was up to scratch, i'd love to know your comments on how it's going so far. Thanks for reading!


	6. Cheeseburger vs Hotdog

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

AN: Thankyou to all for being so unbelievably patient with me for this, so without further delay, here comes the next chapter!

* * *

"WOOF!"

Kat ever so slowly raised her head from her desk at the sudden outburst she heard, coming from just outside her door. Sighing, she walked out into the corridor and everything looked surprisingly normal...that was until Bridge flew out of one of the maintenance cupboards on all fours, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and drooling everywhere as he 'barked' persistently at passing cadets.

Kat never even bothered to raise so much as an eyebrow towards the so-called Green Ranger as he bounded away down the corridor with the same agility as a small elephant.

The feline calmly walked back into her lab just in time to hear the satisfied beeping of her computer as it finished its analysis of the mystery goo. Staring at the screen, the substance had indeed been identified with 98% accuracy, according to the machine, yet Kat was unfamiliar with the name. As she looked down the long list of properties, her eyes latched onto a category labeled 'Human Side Effects'. Among the many possible outcomes were 'Temporary hallucinations', 'Increased energy levels' and 'Unexplainable psychological effects'. Kat mentally ticked all these off and then proceeded to find out how long it would take for the Rangers to return to their normal selves – if at all. After a minute of searching, she found what she was looking for. 'Side effects should be non-existent 8-10 hours after exposure, if this becomes longer than 12 hours then consult your nearest doctor...'

"10 hours?" she estimated that it had only been 3-4 hours at the most since the first symptoms had appeared that morning...they had a _long_ way to go...

* * *

The canine-like Ranger leapt through the Rec room doors in a very ungainly manner before making his way up to the small table that sat in the middle of the room. Sniffing around the legs he finally decided to fix his eyes on the only item that sat on its surface – Sky's treasured SPD handbook.

His eyes widening in delight, Bridge nosed the book onto the floor where he carefully picked it up as if it was the holy grail. Making his way back towards the door; now stood on two feet, he failed to notice the shadow that was creeping up on him until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Slowly turning, the Green Ranger came face to face with an imposing figure...

"Hey Sky!"

"That's MY book!"; the delusional Blue Ranger growled in response as he snorted like an angry Rhino.

"Oh...erm...okay..." Bridge gently placed the book down on the edge of one of the sofas before slowly walking away. The fire in Sky's eyes seemed to calm, but that was until Bridge shot back inside and attempted to steal the handbook from right under Sky's nose.

The Blue Ranger roared out and flung himself on top of the hapless Bridge, who only just broke free of the enormous weight that had suddenly landed on him. Circling the sofa, the Green Ranger looked for an opening to seize the book as he sniggered helplessly.

Grabbing the nearest thing to him that could be used as a weapon, Sky pointed a banana menacingly towards his adversary, completely unaware of its harmless nature. On the other side of the 'battlefield', Bridge had chosen an innocent pen as his weapon of choice as he brandished it at Sky like a magic wand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room and blissfully ignorant to the chaos that was ensuing between her two teammates, Syd danced around the food replicator like a prima ballerina as she inputted her choice of drink.

The machine hummed satisfyingly as the Pink Ranger broke into song and serenaded the 'joys of modern technology'.

A loud ping signaled that her hot chocolate was ready and Syd took the beverage and lovingly stroked the replicator as she dramatically bade her farewells with a swan song and waltzed off down the corridor.

* * *

The Yellow Ranger's attention was completely elsewhere when Syd swept past her with her eyes shut and seemingly conducting some sort of invisible orchestra waving her hands wildly around and singing to herself. Z turned to stand right in front of one of the automated doors, deep in conversation...

"I'm telling you, double cheeseburger with bacon and fries _sooo_ kicks ass over a hotdog!"

Realizing that this was all streaming through the various surveillance cameras, Kat sat back in the Command Center, watching the new form of 'entertainment'.

"Hehehehehehe..." the screen flicked to the unmistakable image of the A-Squad Red Ranger as she rode up and down in the maintenance lift excitedly, constantly pushing the buttons on the control panel inside. "Weeeeeeee! This is fun!" Every ten seconds, Charlie would be visible on the top-floor cameras before she disappeared to reappear again on basement surveillance in a constant repetition.

The feline was pleasantly surprised that the lift's circuitry hadn't been fried yet due to excessive 'over-use'...well...at least it was keeping one Ranger occupied. Kat continued to watch Z with some amusement as she argued the better points of a double cheeseburger with bacon versus a hotdog.

"Hold on a minute, you listen to me!" she pointed a furious finger at the door. "Two burgers up against one hotdog is no competition...hey I happen to _like_ cheese!"

Totally engrossed in the more-than-unusual conversation, Z was totally oblivious when a very dizzy Charlie stumbled out of the lift a couple of meters down the corridor, attempting to stand on her feet after fifteen whole minutes of joy-riding.

Swaying slightly, the Red Ranger staggered towards her yellow B-Squad counterpart and her glazed over eyes fixed themselves on the Patrol Morpher hanging from Z's belt. Grinning stupidly, she reached down...

"Don't you dare talk back...I know that everyone else in the country would agree with me," the door unsurprisingly remained silent as it constantly slid in and out of the wall due to Z's close proximity, "Hey, don't you run away from me..." she warned, "Get back out here!"

Charlie sat on the floor at the end of the corridor, still able to hear Z in the background debating with the door. She managed to flip open the morpher before she started playing with the buttons...

Z threw up her hands in frustration and turned away from the door saying spitefully, "Well I can't help it if you're not open-minded, you should learn to voice your opinions better." as she walked away, the door automatically slid shut... "Hey, you wanna fight?" she raised a fist threateningly as the door remained silent...the Yellow Ranger blew her fringe out of her eyes and whispered with a malicious gleam in her eyes, "I didn't think so".

* * *

A shrill scream penetrated the walls of the Command Center, causing Kat to wince loudly and cover her sensitive ears as the piercing noise followed its owner straight down the main hallway.

Not even bothering to poke her head outside the door this time, Kat switched straight to the nearest CCTV camera...It came as no surprise to see Jack sprinting down the corridor at his top speed and screaming like a banshee.

The Red Ranger pelted through the Base until he ran into something that finally brought him to a stop – Z.

"Ahhhhh! Help meeee!" the Yellow Ranger yelled dramatically as several kilos of Red Ranger crashed into her, causing them both to thud into the floor, sending a shudder throughout the corridor.

"Wha? What...how...who's that?" Jack asked through a very shaky voice as he clung tightly to his self-adopted sister.

"Erm...pass...next question," Z replied thoughtfully.

"You gotta save me!" Jack scrambled to his feet behind Z and attempted to hide behind her.

"What's going on?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"Big...real big...huge...scary...monster...don't like...eat...me..."

"Come again?"

"Big..." Jack gestured with his hands, stretching as far as he could.

"Big?" Z asked helpfully.

Jack nodded earnestly. "Big...bird..." he finally managed to stutter.

CRASH!

"Ahhhhh!," Jack jumped into Z's arms in a Scooby Doo-esque fashion upon hearing the noise, resulting in them both being dumped unceremoniously on the floor once again.

Cautiously looking up as he cowered on the floor, Jack came face to face with the metallic body of RIC as he picked himself up after crashing ungracefully into the opposite wall.

From the surveillance cameras, Kat could see that RIC's systems were going haywire as the lights on his forehead synchronized themselves with the loud music that he had suddenly started playing. Apparently, this hallucinogen also affected _machines_...

The robotic dog mooed happily, although it sounded more like a cow in pain rather than one calling to its friends before 'sneezing' flurries of coolant all over the two Rangers and bounding off outside.

* * *

Amidst the commotion, Syd had now 'decided' to become a babbling nervous wreck in the space of five minutes as she curled herself up in the furthest corner of the training room, wringing her hands together and muttering about absolute nonsense.

The loud bangs and crashes echoing throughout the Base did nothing in the way of calming her nerves as she hugged herself close...

Kat strained her ears to hear, and pulled back with a confused expression on her face..._was Syd just whispering a prayer for the pretty, pink, sparkly hippos to come and save her?_

_

* * *

_

Thanks everyone for reading, hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Evil Toast

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

So i'm finally rockin' and rollin' with chapter 7, thanks to all the readers and reviewers! :)

* * *

Syd jerked bolt upright, gasping as if she was short of breath, "Ow...my head," she frowned, rubbing her temples. Glancing around, it was apparent that she was in the B-Squad's primary training room, on the floor in the training room to be exact. Slowly getting to her feet, the Pink Ranger still strained to remember how on earth she had ended up where she was and _why_ all her hair and uniform were sopping wet through; she was pretty sure that the Rangers didn't even have training scheduled in this room today.

Letting herself into the corridor, it was unusually quiet for this time in the morning - normally, there would be Cruger and Kat shouting something over the intercom every five minutes and cadets who always had someplace better to be. Glancing at her watch, Syd nearly doubled over when she read the time: _3pm._

Panicking slightly, she rushed towards the Command Center; her feet squelching from the sheer amount of water in her shoes, in the hope that her teammates didn't think she was missing, but she didn't have to run far as she nearly crashed headlong into a fully morphed Yellow Ranger.

"Z!" she blurted out, briefly wondering why her friend was suited up _inside_ the Base, "Sorry, I guess I must have dozed off; I didn't really get much sleep last night." The unusually quiet Yellow Ranger simply stood and stared at her pink counterpart with her head tilted to one side and her morpher in her left hand.

"Z?" Syd waved her hand in confusion as the Yellow Ranger pressed the large middle button on top of the morpher...

"Whoa!" Syd nearly staggered as she came face to face with the leader of the infamous A-Squad. Quickly reaching for the standard issue blaster that hung from her belt, Syd didn't take her eyes off her opponent. "Hand over the morpher!"

However, Charlie completely ignored her and resumed pushing every button that she could find on the device in her hand. Syd watched on, completely baffled by now as Charlie repetitively morphed and demorphed in front of her. "Hmm..." the A-Squad Ranger stared inquisitively at the morpher as it suddenly started to flash between red and green, Syd raised her eyebrows slightly as Charlie shrugged before hitting the next button... "Ahhhhhhh!" in a brief flash of light, she promptly disappeared only to reappear seconds later as a much smaller person stored safely away in a containment card.

Briefly wishing that she had gone back to sleep, Syd reholstered the blaster and grabbed the containment card that held the self-imprisoned Charlie, who was now pulling grotesque faces at the Pink Ranger as she headed towards the Command Center once more.

* * *

"Commander?" The Command Center door hissed open as Syd wandered in, yet Cruger and the rest of B-Squad for that matter, were nowhere to be seen. The computer systems that completely engulfed the walls blinked away happily as Syd called out again. "Commander Cruger?"

"He's not here."

Syd turned just as Kat walked in from her adjoining lab looking slightly ruffled and eyeing the Pink Ranger suspiciously, "Are you okay Kat? Where is everyone?"

"Oh i'm fine...are you feeling okay?"

Syd's forehead creased up in confusion; "Yeah, i'm fine, why?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kat held her left hand in front of her face.

"Are you joking?"

"No, it's just a little 'test'"

"Fine...three."

"And now?"

"One." Syd sighed.

"Now?"

"None."

"Okay, you're fine."

"Well, I could've told you that five minutes ago."

"Yes, but an hour ago you've have run away by now and jumped in the fountain again."

"What are you talking about?" Syd was totally lost, yet she couldn't help glancing down at her sodden uniform as she heard Kat's words.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Kat sighed heavily yet still managed a sly grin as she brought up the day's CCTV footage...

* * *

The Rec room looked like a small nuclear warhead had just hit it. Every cushion from the several couches was now on the floor and one of the tables had been completely upturned. A severely blackened and squashed banana lay defeated near the door and a pen; completely snapped in half, littered one of the work surfaces.

However, the ink from said pen had managed to spread itself all over a still irate Sky, his face now a nice tinge of blue as he glared daggers at Bridge. The Green Ranger was by the toaster yet again as he retrieved his fifth slice and smothered it in butter, chomping down greedily. He waved one of the remaining pieces directly in Sky's face. "Want one?"

The expression on the Blue Ranger's face changed instantly from one that you'd steer clear of to one of pure fear. He shrieked and dived straight under the nearest table, cowering for no apparent reason. The confused Bridge approached him and held out the toast again. "I said, '.?'"

Sky shook his head nervously, "I'm...allergic..."

"Allergic?" Sky nodded earnestly as he eyed the toast warily.

As it slowly dawned on him, an evil grin slowly spread across Bridge's face; "Oh Skyyyyy?" he settled the plate down and grabbed the largest slice on it. "The toast is gonna get ya!"

Sky leapt into the air, almost banging his head in the process and screaming hysterically and ran for his life...

Meanwhile, as the chase developed, Jack broke into song once more;

"Old MacDonald had a farm,

Ee I ee I oh!

And on that farm he had some chickens!

Ee I ee I oh!

With a cluck-cluck here and a cluck-cluck there..."

* * *

"So where are the others?" Syd asked as she still reeled from what she had just seen on the monitors – what on _earth_ was she doing earlier?

"Still feeling the effects i'm afraid," Kat explained as once again, up came the surveillance cameras to show Sky and Bridge's showdown and Jack and Z piggy-backing each other down the corridor. "And as for Doggie..." Kat hit another button to locate his signal and Syd and Z's room came into view – the door wide open.

"Huh?" Syd looked momentarily confused as there was no sign of Cruger anywhere in the camera's view...that was until Syd's wardrobe door shut to reveal who had been looking inside. "Commander!" The Pink Ranger's eyes widened as she stared at Cruger as he modeled her favorite dress in the mirror. Seemingly satisfied, Cruger strode out into the corridor as the camera followed him and he stopped a completely bemused-looking cadet.

"_Does this color suit me?"_

The cadet's shocked face reddened at the sight of him as he spluttered the nicest reply possible, _"Of course it does Sir,"_ before quickly making his escape in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Doggie has been caught out too and i'll be having serious words when he returns to his good self."

"Why?"

"He set free one of our top-priority prisoners."

"Ahh..." realization hit Syd, "Would it be this one?" she held up the containment card, inside which, Charlie was backflipping across the small window.

Kat smiled with relief. "Thanks, it's a good job she was contained _before_ the hallucinogen wears off."

"_It's the Kitty Kat!" _shouted Charlie happily as she pointed upwards.

"That's enough from you, you're coming back down to where you belong," Kat strode purposefully out of her lab in the direction of the lift.

* * *

Back in the bomb-site otherwise known as the Rec room, Bridge was facing up to the tragedy of having dropped his slice of toast on the floor only for Sky to follow up and jump up and down on it. Now defenseless, Bridge looked into the menacing eyes of the Blue Ranger that screamed revenge before bolting for the door.

In his haste and panic to get as far away as possible, Bridge had literally punched the button to open the door, resulting in it getting jammed into the wall – permanently.

"Ahhh! Open up!" Bridge continued to pound the control panel but it was too late as he was tackled from behind by several kilos of Blue Ranger. "Oomph!"

Pinned to the floor, Bridge was rendered completely helpless as Sky sat on his legs, reaching for one of the discarded cushions...

"NEVER..."

WHACK!

."..STEAL..."

WHACK!

."..MY..."

WHACK!

."..HANDBOOK..."

WHACK!

."..AGAIN!"

"OW!" Bridge whimpered, "Stop!"

"NOT..."

WHACK!

."..UNTIL..."

WHACK!

."..YOU..."

WHACK!

."..PROMISE!"

"Okay, okay!" Sky momentarily stopped his assault to let Bridge speak; "I...PROMISE never to steal your handbook again," he finished proudly; of course with his fingers crossed, which Sky didn't hesitate in picking up on.

"Liar!" he screamed just as Bridge wriggled out from under him and launched himself through the glass pane in the wall and out into the corridor, yelping like a wounded dog and leaving shards of glass and a fuming Sky behind him.

"BRIDGE!"

* * *

**So, FINALLY someone has 'woken up' but there's still 5 more left to go...**

**Hot chocolate and cookies to everyone who reviews! :)**


	8. Cuffed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

**

* * *

**

"Great!" Syd muttered to herself sarcastically as Kat disappeared down the corridor, Charlie securely in her hands.

Not quite sure what to do next, the Pink Ranger began to aimlessly wander down the halls of the Base, trying to think of a sensible course of action for this kind of 'case'. However, the 'case' presented itself a good while earlier than she was expecting as a loud 'bang' was audible against the inside door to one of the adjoining rooms.

Reflexively jerking her head up at the sudden noise, Syd stared apprehensively at the door for a few seconds before hesitantly pushing the button to open it and then quickly stepping backwards, well out of the way...And it was a good job she did too as a tangled fray of various body parts burst through the now open doorway, crashing directly into the opposite wall; inches from where Syd was now standing.

Looking down, the Pink Ranger could now see that she had uncovered Sky and Bridge in a less than friendly scuffle. "Hey!"

Paying Syd no attention whatsoever, the two rogue members of B-Squad scrabbled to their feet and immediately tried to get each other in a headlock. "Guys! Stop fighting!" Syd protested, but to no avail as she was brushed aside like an annoying fly as Sky flew at Bridge, catapulting them both back into the room from which they had come – the simulation room.

With Sky's weight falling directly onto Bridge's back, the Green Ranger was effectively winded as Sky held him firmly down, whilst reaching for something on his belt; an air of supreme triumph in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bridge screamed helplessly as Sky dangled the handcuffs in front of his face, before securely snapping one tightly around the Green Ranger's wrist and the other around the leg of the solid steel table that stood, bolted to the floor at one end of the room.

"YESSS!" Sky jumped up and down on the spot victoriously as he taunted Bridge.

"SKY!"

The Blue Ranger looked mischievously over at Syd, who looked distinctly unimpressed by his actions. "Yes?"

"Come away from Bridge," she ordered calmly whilst walking slowly towards him and pointing out the door.

"Err..." Sky glanced between his prey and the corridor as if weighing up the options.

Now standing between the Blue and Green Rangers, Syd noticed when Sky's eyes finally rested maliciously on Bridge. "Sky!" she warned again, but it was too late as he launched his attack...

Quickly slamming her hands down on the table that held Bridge captive, Syd gritted her teeth. "Sorry about this Sky...fist of steel!" she flung her hands directly into the Blue Ranger's shoulders, where she knew it would hurt less, but that didn't stop her powers having the normal effect as Sky was launched into the corridor, finally coming to a noisy stop when he collided with the wall.

Feeling slightly bad about what she had just done, the Pink Ranger ran for the exit, punching in her security code as soon as she reached the keypad on the outside door frame that would lock Bridge in there for as long as needed.

Wiping her brow, Syd turned to see Sky already back on his feet. Following his eyes to the now locked door, she knew he wouldn't give up easily... "Oh no you don't!" and tackling him in a very un-Syd like manner ensured that Sky fell into a temporary state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Completely oblivious to the chaos that was well underway inside the Base, the Red and Yellow Rangers continued on their...err...outdoor quest. "I want to sit on a cloud!" said Jack happily.

"Me too!" Z agreed, still sat on Jack's back, "Let me down."

"Oh...you wanna get down?" Jack asked, a wicked smile playing across his face.

"Yep!"

"Okay then..." and with all of his strength, Z's so-called brother launched her ten feet into the air...and straight into an industrial-sized trashcan.

"Ahhh!" Z yelled as she scrabbled about in the week-old pile of rubbish. "Jaaaack!"

"Hehehe!" Jack sniggered before running off back towards the inner confines of the Base.

* * *

With Sky unceremoniously subdued and Bridge locked away for his own good, Syd now set about the task of finding the others...which didn't prove very difficult when a truly terrible smell drafted down the corridor. "That is disgusting!" Putting her hand to her nose in an attempt to shield herself from the odour, Syd peered around the corner...

A still very much damp Yellow Ranger was stumbling through the main entrance to the Base, covered head to toe in an assortment of rotting vegetables. Pulling a grotesque face Syd called out hopefully. "Z?"

"Did someone call?" an unnaturally high voice that certainly didn't belong to the Yellow Ranger sounded towards them as the unmistakable shape of Cruger came into view.

"Commander?" Syd stopped and stared at the big blue dog whilst trying to ignore Z, who was now literally rolling around on the floor, gurgling to herself.

Cruger had obviously decided that Syd's new dress wasn't comfortable enough so had instead opted for her fluffy pink bathrobe and slippers. And to complete the look, Syd glanced into the Commander's hair, where he had fixed several large rollers, covered with a shower cap. However, thankfully, Syd saw the funny side and couldn't help but burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" Cruger gazed at her, "What's wrong? Does my butt look big or something?" he twisted his head for a better view of his backside.

Syd was unable to answer as Cruger strode off, wiggling his hips from side to side as he went. "Oh damn!" In all the mayhem, Syd had taken her eyes off the delirious Yellow Ranger who was now nowhere in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a lonely and locked simulation room, the B-Squad Green Ranger had lost consciousness and his head lolled; repeatedly banging against the hard metal of the table that he was handcuffed to.

The various bangs however, were slowly bringing him back to the land of the living as his eyelids slowly flickered open...

"Wh-...where am I?" Bridge muttered as he gazed around the room, it's identity soon looking familiar. "The Simulation Room?"

Still in a state of confusion, Bridge placed his right hand on the floor and attempted to push himself back into a standing position. However, what he had failed to noticed was the solid pair of handcuffs that secured him to the table and the Green Ranger rapidly plummeted back to the floor.

If possible, Bridge's mind became even more muddled as he tried and failed to comprehend how he had ended up in his current situation...and why oh why was his uniform thoroughly soddened and _why_ did he have what looked and smelt like half a banana squashed into his sleeve?

With difficulty, Bridge managed to remove the glove from his free hand and he waved it routinely in front of his face. Various shapes swam into view, yet they unmistakably belonged to two of his teammates. The Green Ranger's brow furrowed as the outline of Syd apparently threw Sky twenty feet into the corridor before slamming the door behind her.

"Hmm..." Bridge pondered this image for a second; "Why the hell had Syd locked him in here in the first place? And did anyone else know he was _actually_ here?" A wave of panic swept through the Green Ranger's mind as he frantically tried to break free of his restraints; with no luck. "HELP!"

Outside in the corridor, Jack was sat on the floor quite happily discussing the finer points of Renaissance art with his 'inner being'. However, his conversation kept being rudely interrupted by the wails of some pathetic human.

"Please, excuse me one moment," Jack pardoned himself, before rising and going in search of the disturbance. "Who dares to interrupt such an important meeting?" he questioned no-one in particular, yet he was drawing closer to the source of the noise. "Wh-..."

THUD!

"OW!" From his new-found place on the floor, Jack glanced back up and straight into the flashing lights of RIC's eyes. "Ooooooooh!" stretching out a clumsy hand, he petted the robotic canine, causing it to purr happily; "Hehe, prrrrretty doggy!" Rearing up onto his hind legs, RIC strode away in similar fashion to a human, causing Jack to snigger.

"HELP!" the shouts came again and Jack muttered to himself as he put his ear against one of the many doors. "HELP!" Tilting his head in mild recognition of the voice, he shouted back. "Who is it?"

Inside the simulation room, Bridge sat bolt upright, relieved to hear a familiar voice; "Jack? It's me – Bridge."

"Bridge?" Jack sat cross-legged on the floor, "Bridge...Bridgey...Bridgeman...Bridget!"

"Yeah, very funny Jack! Come and get me out of here!"

"Out of where?" he asked helpfully.

"Out of these handcuffs!"

"Oh...hahahahaha!" the Red Ranger squirmed on the floor in the style of a fish out of water.

"Jack, what is _wrong_ with you?" the now sane Green Ranger asked, "Do you need talking through it or something?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh huh...yes pwease," came the unexpected reply.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Jack sniffed.

"Err...okay...well...erm...come to the door?" Bridge heard Jack scuffle across the floor, "And...err...put in your clearance code".

Silence.

"Jack?"

"I don't know what it is!" he sobbed pathetically.

Mentally slapping himself so that he refrained from losing his temper, Bridge very slowly gave his own code so that Jack could type it in.

"Three...one...nine...seven...two..." Jack repeated slowly, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he pressed each number on the electronic keypad. Finally, as the last digit was pressed, the small console gave a small beep of acceptance.

"Okay, now you need to hit the green button," Bridge instructed and at last, the door hissed open. "Jeez...I thought you were never gonna do it!" the Green Ranger joked as he jingled the handcuffs meaningfully. But the grin on Bridge's face faded however when his eyes rested on the Red Ranger.

Jack had bounded into the room and immediately begun sniffing his way around the floor to where Bridge sat and climbing up onto the steel table. Already having sensed that some part of Jack's brain was 'out to lunch' he gently tried to coax him down. "Come on Jack, come down here..." he patted the floor next to him, where to his relief, he spied the small key that would free him from the cuffs. "I'll give you...err...some toast? Extra buttery?" he waggled his fingers but Jack remained defiant. "Hmm..." remembering that Jack would under the influence of something totally foreign he went for an absurd idea. "How about a race car?" the Red Ranger's head tilted to one side in interest, "Yeah, a bright red race car!" Grinning wildly, Jack stepped down and sat obediently next to Bridge...where he promptly fell asleep.

Groaning loudly, Bridge nudged Jack desperately. He stirred feebly and opened his eyes glancing at Bridge without seeing him. His pupils were practically the size of the moon but Bridge was determined to get his help.

"Jack, if I get this key can you unlock the cuffs?" Bridge asked slowly, although he'd rather be slapping Jack into the next dimension at that moment in time.

Jack merely giggled and stuck his tongue out at Bridge, blowing a raspberry into his face.

Bridge blinked, determined not to be put off and said, "Yes, well that's nice, now listen to me! You get key, you unlock cuffs, I get to slap your stupid face...Understand?"

Jack giggled again, "Key, cuff…slap." he said dopily.

"Now pick up the key," Jack's hands reached out and Bridge breathed a sigh of relief as he figured that Jack must have some small understanding of what he had to do. With the key finally in his hands he said, "Now unlock my cuffs okay?"

The Red Ranger merely clenched the key tight in his fist and Bridge fought the urge to headbutt him right now or something more drastic. It was like dealing with a child.

"Jack! They key, my handcuffs, come on...it's not rocket science." Bridge begged.

Painfully slowly he maneuvered the key in his hand and positioned it right in front of Bridge's cuffs

"Come on Jack, just a little further," Bridge coaxed him on.

"Key to lock, key to lock," Jack sang to himself.

"I could have _bitten_ through them by now," Bridge muttered to himself but then grinned triumphantly as there was a click and the handcuffs fell open.

The Green Ranger almost cheered as he sprang up off the ground and bolted out of the door, leaving Jack staring pointlessly at the floor in the simulation room.

Skidding to a halt outside the Command Center, Bridge brushed down his uniform as a force of habitat yet it made no difference to the damp, banana-covered material as several small shards of glass fell from the creases.

Still completely baffled, Bridge entered the area only to come face to face with Sky and Z...their tongues down each other's throats.

"EW!"

* * *

It's been a long time coming, but I hope everyone still enjoyed Chapter 8! :)


	9. Cake is NOT a lie!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

Yes, I'm awful for not updating this sooner and yes, I promise to update it faster next time…Anyways, hope you enjoy the next installment :P

* * *

All Bridge could do was stare, his mouth slightly open as Sky and Z made out in the corridor, "That's just..." he struggled to find the right words. "...Not right." he finally decided with quite an unmistakable sigh, ignoring the highly intrigued glances drifting their way from passing cadets. Waving the onlookers away, the Green Ranger approached the two apprehensively and lightly tapped Sky on the shoulder.

Instead of stopping to give Bridge his full attention, the Blue Ranger merely opened one eye and directed it towards Bridge, whilst eagerly continuing his game of tonsil tennis.

"Uhm..." Bridge's eyes flicked meaningfully between Sky and Z, "Why are you doing this exactly?" Sky merely shrugged before refocusing his attention on the Yellow Ranger.

"Right...OK." Bridge replied to no-one in particular in a slightly subdued tone as he left his teammates to their 'activities' and proceeded towards the Command Center.

* * *

"Hey Syd!" the Pink Ranger turned from her place in the corner of the Rec Room as she searched for the missing Z, only to find a beaming Jack stood at the door.

"Oh God..." she muttered to herself, whilst sweeping her blond hair out of her face. "Here we go again!"

"Did I ever mention that I love you sooooo much?" Jack skipped over and tackled Syd to the floor in possibly the biggest bear-hug Syd had ever received.

"Ah-...ugh...yeah...maybe," Syd gasped back as she struggled for breath, finally shoving the Red Ranger off her, his pupils way too dilated to be considered normal. "Listen, i'm going to find Z," the Pink Ranger turned and began to walk away, but as she did so, Jack lunged forwards, clamping his arms securely around her legs and Syd slammed face-first into the floor.

"Oomph!" she reflexively put a hand to her face and looked over her shoulder to see Jack still there, using the puppy-dog eyes to full effect. "Jack!" she tried to wriggle free but to no avail. "Let...go!" The Red Ranger said nothing, yet still held on.

Syd clumsily pushed herself back to her feet and finally pulled one leg free. Heading towards the door, she dragged her right leg along behind her, with Jack still clinging on for dear life.

* * *

"Commander?" Bridge poked his head through the door, but was met by an unusual silence. Normally, the Command Centre was a hive of activity and the big blue dog could normally be seen strolling between workstations.

"Kat?"

The lift pinged cheerily to reveal the person in question and Bridge raised an eyebrow at Kat's more-tousled-than-normal hair and generally frustrated appearance.

"Hi Kat."

The feline's eyes narrowed slightly and she tilted herself away from him suspiciously. Bridge's eyebrow went even higher as he watched Kat's bizarre behavior.

"Uhm, what's up?"

By this point, Kat was beginning to wonder if Bridge had also recovered from the effects of the hallucinogen. "Nothing, I was just…updating the systems," she made up.

"Oh, okay. Where's Commander Cruger?"

"He's…out of action for a few hours." Kat was now almost certain that Bridge was back to his normal self.

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, no he's just taking a break, that's all."

"Really?" the Green Ranger replied, yet his eyes were fixed on something behind her. "Because I'd say that he'd been getting dressed in the dark…" he pointed and Kat followed his finger…

The illustrious Doggie Cruger was apparently suspended from the top of Delta Command by a solitary rope and was currently swinging backwards and forwards in front of the window; still wearing Syd's dress.

* * *

"Z? Sky? Bridge?" Syd called down the corridor. She could hear familiar voices that undoubtedly belonged to the Blue and Yellow Rangers. With a sigh, she looked down to her right leg, where Jack still hung on tight. "You wanna let go yet?"

The Red Ranger merely shook his head with a lop-sided grin and held on even tighter. Groaning, Syd dragged him along towards the voices and they rounded the corner to a rather revealing sight…

"Sky!"

The Blue Ranger merely stood there, dressed in only his underwear and utterly perplexed at Syd's reaction.

"What?" he replied innocently.

"I-…What-…Where are your clothes?"

Sky shrugged, "It's against my religion."

"What is?"

"Wearing clothes."

Syd's cheeks reddened as she averted her eyes and resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead. The Blue Ranger ignored her and bent down to peel off his socks.

"Sky!" she exclaimed again. "Please don't do that…at least go back to your room first."

The Blue Ranger looked at the floor before glancing back up at Syd with his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes. "Sky…" she warned, trying not to look at him directly. "Come on," she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers, gesturing for him to hold on. He obliged and Syd led him down the corridor. "Let's take you back."

Luckily, the Rangers' rooms were not too far away and Syd entered her access code that allowed them to enter. She led Sky inside before turning to Jack where the door had automatically tried to close itself, except that the Red Ranger's legs were still stuck out into the corridor.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…" Jack whined as the door repeatedly opened and shut against him.

"For the love of…" Syd restrained from finishing her sentence as she dragged Jack fully back out of the room, leaving Sky safely shut inside for the time being.

"OW!"

Syd rolled her eyes and didn't even bother looking down as she hobbled down the corridor, "Jack, stop complaining…"

"It wasn't me!" he replied earnestly.

Syd sighed again and turned around in time to see Z catapulted into the opposite wall. "What the-…Z!" she hurried as fast as was currently possible over to her friend. "Are you OK?"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME-…YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the Yellow Ranger roared to no-one in particular as she propped herself back on two feet.

"Z, what are you doing?" Syd stood back and watched with quite an amused look of astonishment on her face as Z fully punched herself in the face. Wincing at the contact, Syd put a hand forward in an attempt to stop her doing it again. "Z, listen-…"

"CAKE IS _NOT_ A LIE!" she bellowed, not taking a blind bit of notice to Syd as she ran herself into the wall.

The Yellow Ranger crashed to the floor and blinked stupidly, trying to refocus her eyes before resuming her outrage. Syd took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration and quickly secured Z's arms firmly behind her back, so as to stop her from trying to beat herself up again.

"Hey!" the Yellow Ranger protested and began violently trying to shake herself free of Syd's grasp.

"Not yet!" Syd replied back sternly as she struggled to drag the weight of two Rangers into the Rec Room.

* * *

"Wow…" Bridge had just listened to Kat's explanation of the events of the last three hours. "So, erm…what happens now?" he was struggling not to be distracted by Cruger pulling grotesque faces against the window behind Kat.

"We wait; there's nothing else we can do," the feline sighed defeatedly. "In the meantime, I suggest that you help Syd in watching over the rest of the Rangers."

"There!" Syd wiped her brow and let out a long breath as she dumped the now calm Z on the floor inside the Rec Room.

"Ah!"

Syd looked down, almost uninterestedly as Jack let out a small shriek, "What now?"

The Red Ranger's quivering hand pointed in the direction of the nearest sofa – the same one, in fact, that Sky and Bridge had almost destroyed earlier on.

"What?" Syd failed to see the point.

"It's gonna eat me!" Jack blurted as he finally let go of Syd's leg only to cower behind her instead.

"Don't be stupid, the sofa can't _eat_ you!" Syd rolled her eyes at the Red Ranger's fearful expression and pointed to the furthest corner of the Rec Room before bending down to his current eye level. "Why don't you go and sit over there?" Jack's eyes glanced over. "You go sit down and, I dunno…sing a song or something; that way, the sofa can't hurt you." she gazed at him earnestly and he finally gave, scuttling away into the corner.

"Hey Syd." Bridge approached the Pink Ranger calmly and noticed her take a step backwards. "Don't worry," he held his hands up dismissively, "I'm fine now".

Syd relaxed and was about to speak when a thunderous crashing noise broke her words off. Upon hearing what direction the noise came from, she immediately knew the source…"Sky!"

"What?" Bridge looked confused.

"I locked him in your room!"

"Uh oh…"

Syd quickly glanced down at Z and couldn't help but laugh. She had placed herself on her back, yet her arms and legs all stuck straight up into the air and her tongue hung lazily out of her mouth.

"She's fine," Syd surmised and the two Rangers bolted out of the Rec Room and skidded around the corner to find a large hole covering most of the bottom of Bridge and Sky's room door. Seconds later, Sky crawled triumphantly out of the opening, still clothed in nothing but his underwear, followed by a quacking RIC.

"What did you do?" Bridge looked between the nearly naked Sky and the door.

"I whistled and he came for me!" the Blue Ranger replied happily, patting RIC's robotic head in reward.

"That's great Sky, so how about you come with us for a treat?"

"Yeah, we've got something special for you!" Bridge chipped in.

"Really?" Sky's blue eyes widened in glee.

"Sure, come with us…"

* * *

And there goes Chapter 9! Hope it's still keeping everyone amused


	10. Of Ice Creams and Birds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS**

*Blows dust away* Hmm… Please feel free to shout at me for leaving this story 'In Progress' for such an ungodly period of time. But I bring the 10th chapter!

* * *

"That's it Sky… Come on…" Syd took a gentle hold on the Blue Ranger's hand and coaxed him towards the Rec Room as Bridge walked behind in case he tried to make a break for it. But Sky appeared to be quite relaxed for the time being and started humming to himself, swaying back and forth as they walked.

The door to the Rec Room hissed open on the press of the green button and Syd let out a breath of relief that they had finally herded all three insane members of B-Squad into the same room… Or not.

"Bridge?" Syd looked around warily, noticing the distinct lack of red and yellow in the otherwise deserted room.

"Uh oh…" The Green Ranger had clearly been having similar thoughts and dashed away in search of the escapees.

"Sit down, Sky." Syd waved her hand towards one of the sofas that was still relatively intact from Sky and Bridge's earlier battle. "SKY!" The Blue Ranger earned himself a punch in the arm for ignoring her, but all it served to do was leave Syd looking at him with a worried expression on his face but that just made Sky laugh… for some reason.

"Syd…" He managed to gasp in between giggles, "Your face…oh…haha…you look…ridiculous!"

"Gee… Thanks Sky."

* * *

"Doggie… Please stop doing that." Kat scolded the Commander irritably as she cleaned up the mess that Charlie had made in the Command Centre whilst Cruger who was sitting in his chair, still wearing Syd's bathrobe, with his head tilted back and staring at the ceiling, where he could have sworn that pieces of the sky were falling down and he lifted his hands, trying to catch the flickering pieces as they fell past him.

Flicking a switch on the centre console, Kat patched through to the Pink and Green Rangers, who were hopefully having more luck. "Syd, Bridge, how are you getting on?"

"_Err… Not brill-… Oh crap, gotta go Kat!"_ Bridge's strained voice was accompanied by a loud series of bangs that sounded like a baby elephant falling down the stairs on a motorbike.

* * *

"Jack!" The Green Ranger had indeed found one of his teammates, who at this current moment in time had preoccupied himself with killing a small housefly that was scuttling around on the floor… Or at least it had been, a few minutes before.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jack held his left shoe eagerly above his head, waiting to pounce once more if the doomed fly dared to twitch again and Bridge sighed. The fly was now merely a black splat with a reddish tinge on the shined floor at the foot of the staircase. "Stupid spiders not doing their jobs properly… We should fire them all!" The Red Ranger muttered his annoyance and disposed of his one shoe in a corner before heading up the stairs.

Being more than a little unsteady on his feet, Bridge was ready to move if Jack fell, but the Red Ranger was blissfully unaware of the self-induced danger as he held onto the handrail which ran up the side of the stairs and dragged himself up calling out, "Oh spiders, wherefore art thou spiders?"

Bridge could do nothing but shadow Jack's movements as he loudly continued his modified Shakespeare quotations, albeit badly.

* * *

All Syd wanted to do at the present moment in time was run away to a dark room and seal herself off from the world until all had returned to normal. But her wish was unlikely to be granted as she frustratedly stomped her foot.

"I want an ice-cream!" Sky shouted out indignantly.

"That's nice."

"I WANT AN ICE-CREAM!"

"Fine." Syd disappeared to the small kitchen area of the Rec Room and dutifully returned with a large frozen cone that she had taken the liberty of unwrapping. "There." She handed the item to Sky, who still dressed in only his underwear, looked extremely pleased with himself and tucked in with all the manners and grace of a small child.

Locking Sky in the room would be a pointless exercise as Bridge had already taken out one of the huge glass windows, so, taking a chance, Syd quietly left and went in search of her other missing teammate, hoping that Z hadn't managed to kill herself accidentally with a hairbrush or something.

"There you are!" Not far away, in the large main corridor that led towards the reception area, the Yellow Ranger was stood glaring at something on the ceiling. "Jack?"

Bridge chose that moment to appear around the corner, tousled and slightly out of breath. "Jack! Get back here!"

But the Red Ranger was too busy clinging to a pipe as Z circled below him and held her arms out in a very Matrix-esque gesture, "Come get some, bitch."

"Z!"

Jack took one look and promptly dropped from his perch, running off flapping his arms about and making bird noises, hotly pursued by Z.

"Crap." Syd and Bridge took off after them but they had disappeared down one of the many corridors that branched out from their position.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky aimlessly wandered down one of the smaller corridors, confident that he had escaped from Syd and melted ice-cream dripping down his face, but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a dark shape flitting down the adjacent pathway that led to an office.

A shiver ran down his spine as he spun around again trying to see what it was. He felt like he was in a bad horror film and any minute now some weirdo with an axe would try to hack him into pieces.

He curiously crept forwards but as he walked in, the door slammed behind him and he turned to see…

"Z?" He gasped out, "Don't scare me like that!"

Z merely smirked and stepped closer, a manic gleam in her eye.

"What you got behind your back there?" Sky asked cautiously, grasping at the chair behind him to stop the room threatening to knock him over with its hectic spinning.

"Back? Who's to say there's anything? Cheese! It's all cheese!" The Yellow Ranger cackled wildly.

"Huh?" Before Sky could comprehend what was happening, Z had sprung on him and pinned him to the floor. The creepy look was back in her eye and she lifted a hand and slapped Sky's cheek sharply, who winced

"You're in league with him aren't you?" Z demanded fiercely.

"Huh?" Sky said again.

"I know you're working with him!"

"With Fluffy?" Sky asked, concern gracing his features and Z growled.

"Ohhhh… Bird man?" Sky asked; his mind full of images of ice-cream and glittery Power Rangers.

Z nodded satisfactorily, "He flew."

In the ensuing moment's silence, in his mind, Sky could see cartons of ice-cream zooming down the halls in their attempt to find him and he whispered feebly, "Zoom?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Jack rushed in, still flapping his arms and squawking frantically and Z grinned in maniacal triumph, jumping off Sky and lunging at Jack, knocking him to the ground. Jack struggled but she had pinned his arms behind his back and he couldn't move them. "You had it coming bird man!" With a defeated and feeble squawk Jack lay his head down and chirped pathetically.

* * *

Having returned to the Command Centre, Bridge, Syd and Kat all flicked through the CCTV cameras until Bridge shouted out, "I found them!"

Scrambling to look, the trio watched with a mixture of worry and amusement as the recently-crowned Mafia warlord known as Z wrestled with Jack at the very top of the rather high up escalators that led down to the shuttle docking bays and perilously close to the edge.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no!" Bridge's eyes widened at the scene and ran off to find his teammates whilst Syd and Kat continued to observe.

"Kat, look!" The Pink Ranger pointed at Jack onscreen who had just suddenly bolted upright as he travelled down the escalator, coughing and gasping for air and looking around wildly as Z continued to rage.

"He's back." Kat stated with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as the Red Ranger stumbled around, stepping off the escalator at the end, thoroughly confused by his surroundings and waving his blaster around in his panic.

And it suddenly all came back to him, the vial, Z succumbing to the hallucinogen… After that it was all black… Wait… Z, succumbing to the…

He sprang into action holstering his blaster and running over to under Z, who sat on the safety rail above the sixty foot vertical drop to the floor and swung her legs over the side, giggling madly. He could have sworn his heart had stopped beating.

"Z, what are you doing?" He called frantically.

"Imma gonna fly!" She sang out spreading her arms and preparing to jump.

"Z!" Jack called as a warning, what the hell was he going to do? "Snap out of it!"

Then she jumped and he saw it as if in slow motion; her dark hair fanning out behind her and the expression of pure elation as she fell through the air.

Then there was the sudden weight in his arms as he caught her and his knees buckled from the force of the extra burden and they both crashed unceremoniously into the floor.

"Z!" Jack finally breathed with an added grunt from the bruises that were surely going to form as Z threw her head back and giggled with pure joy.

"That was fuuuun!" She said, delighted, completely oblivious to any element of danger.

"If you ever do that again…" Jack said in a calm voice, "I will not be catching you."

* * *

**_Aaaaaand, I'm gonna leave it there for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are pretty and shiny!_**


End file.
